The present invention relates to a novel and useful patient head support for a shoulder surgery positioner.
A shoulder positioner is known in the medical arts to provide a support for seating a patient in a certain orientation for the purpose of arthroscopic and open shoulder surgery. For example, the O.S.I./Schlien shoulder positioner, model SSP-1000, available from Orthopedic Systems, Inc. of Union City, Calif., embodies such a shoulder surgery positioner. In essence, the patient is strapped into the positioner much the same as a person would sit in a beach chair. The waist portion and forehead of the patient is also strapped to prevent movement from the positioner. Recent modifications to shoulder positioners now permits the head and upper torso portion of the positioner to be rotated downwardly left or right to permit better access for the surgeon in such surgery. Extraneous motion of the head due to such tilting has been compensated by taping the head of the patient to the head support of the positioner.
Unfortunately, the taping of the head creates a problem of extreme discomfort and could put the patient at risk should cardiac arrest occur during the surgical procedure. In addition, the skin of the patient may be damaged during surgery through such taping procedure. Moreover, the lateral flexion adjustment of the surgery positioner is deactivated to a certain extent.
A head support for a shoulder surgery positioner which obviates the problems of the prior art system would be a notable advance in the medical field.